


It All Started With A Tank

by Andropedia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Order 66, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andropedia/pseuds/Andropedia
Summary: A Jedi and her Padawan are sitting on a roof.





	It All Started With A Tank

**Author's Note:**

> A rough draft of an epilogue of that large piece of garbage you'll find on my account.  
> I'm most likely not using it. Therefor no Spoilers included. But wanted to share it anyway because I like it.

The wind over the fields of grass and dirt around the two women was slowly gaining strength, as dark clouds foretold a nightly rainstorm. They were sitting on top of a small building on a ledge on Dantooine, the younger woman's long brown braids swaying in the wind, as their legs were dangling over the edge of the roof.

 

“Master Tano?” the voice of the thirteen year old broke the silence.

 

“Yes, Neewa?” her master's voice replied friendly.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

“I am your master. I think that privilege comes naturally.”

 

“No, I mean, a personal one.”

 

“Ah.” the older woman smiled warmly. “Ask away.”

 

The girl fumbled her thumbs for a bit, looking like she was still contemplating whether she should actually ask the question.

 

“The tattoo on the inside of you palm; It's Mirialan for marriage, isn't it?”

 

She quickly averted her eyes. Now that she had asked the question she felt it hundred times more inappropriate than she had before.

 

“Yes it is.” the other woman replied, quietly chuckling at the girl's insecurity.

 

“I didn't know Jedi could get married.”

 

“They always could. The whole concept just contradicted one of the main parts of the Code. If you love someone enough to marry them, you most likely fear to lose them. Attachment.”

 

“Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.” the Padawan quoted. Her master only nodded in agreement.

 

For a moment the wind died away, leaving them in perfect calm, before the next squall broke the silence again.

 

“Master?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I have another question.”

 

The statement only earned her a warm smile.

 

“So. Since I was assigned to you I was wondering about something.” She paused, again contemplating whether she should actually ask or keep the question to herself.

 

“I already went to the library and asked a few Mirialans about it, whenever I came across one.”

 

She took another short pause, thinking about the wording of her question.

 

“Tano is not a Mirialan name.” she established.

 

“No it isn't.” the older Mirialan replied. “But I thought you were asking a question.”

 

The Padawan rolled her eyes. She didn't expect the sudden outburst of bad humour of her otherwise usually very formal and composed master.

 

“How come your last name is Tano then?” she specified unnecessarily.

 

Her master only turned her left hand and pointed at the tattoo on its inside.

 

“It was the name of my wife.” she added, a hint of sadness flashing on her face.

 

The girl quickly averted her eyes again. Unsure whether she should continue her line of questioning, suspecting the subject was very touchy. The sadness on her master's face did not go unnoticed by her.

 

“It's Togruta.” the older woman broke the silence again.

 

“What happened to her?” Neewa added, encouraged by the fact her master apparently didn't mind telling her.

 

“She died many years ago, saving a whole lot of people.”

 

The older Mirialan now looked at the horizon as if she was searching for something in the distance.

 

“Who was she?”

 

“The most beautiful and fierce Jedi there was. With an obnoxiously bad sense of humour" She gave her pupil a sad smile. "And my best friend.” 

 

“You must have loved her very much then.” the Padawan replied gloomy.

 

“I still do.” she was again gazing into the distance, as the dark sky opened up and the sun broke through; Now bathing the landscape in shades of light green and warm brown.

 

“If you were both Jedi, it must have been really complicated.” the younger woman inquired sympathetically. The Code was still taught to the students. She could only imagine the hardship her master and her late wife must have gone through back then.

 

“You have no idea.” Her master's smile seemed to be less sad now.

 

“Can you tell me about her?” Neewa asked, intrigued by the idea of getting a glimpse at her master's life story.

 

“It all started with a tank.”

 


End file.
